Twelve Doctors Dancing
by NabikiB
Summary: A series of ONESHOTS from various universes starring various Doctors. Some good, some bad, some you know, some you don't. They've all got one thing in common...an M rating. All Doctors and Rose are likely to pop up anywhere. ALL CHAPTERS ARE ONESHOTS.
1. The Multiflora Rose

_  
>Rose wanted a Tour...so her boys got her started on that...and that's all I'm going to say.<br>_

* * *

><p>02<br>Twelve Doctors Dancing

The Multiflora Rose

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten, due to Bad Wolf and bonding with his TARDIS, however impossible that should have been, Rose wasn't aging and she was greedy. Very greedy, she wanted all of him, all his lives, every bit of him with no self left out or missing. Seriously, she was like one of those American climbing wild rose vines, all over everyhim and blooming everywhere.<p>

Just now, he was leaning against the bare wall just to the left of the inside of his bedroom door watching his Rose, who knew his name since he'd told it to her weeks ago, going down on the First. There was something almost indecent about watching her service his first self, kneeling naked between the black clad legs which were only drawn down just enough to allow his cock to spill out. First's hands were buried in their young wife's hair, watching in disbelief as Rose sucked him down, swallowing his organ, humming as she diddled herself at the same time. Tenth had a really great view of both the blowjob and his wife's fingers, the memory of this moment in his past washing over him had him hauling his own organ out of his trousers to palm and stroke himself.

He was a bit startled when the door opened but not all that surprised when another him and another Rose entered, nor when she knelt between his feet and took his problem child into her mouth. Rose loved sucking any dick attached to any him, nearly as as much as this body loved to lick her. He felt hands...his own, but not quite, grip his trousers and ease them down a bit, baring his bum to be squeezed first, then felt Rose 2 pull them down and out of the way.

"Step out of them, Ten." He heard Five's hoarse voice instruct. Rose wants to suck you while I fuck your hole...standing up. She's really pretty insatiable for us, isn't she? Of course, once she found out how much all of me enjoys masturbating this way, she just had to get everybody she could find involved."

"Oh yes. She is." Ten agreed as she dipped her head to lap his testicles. he spread himself further to allow her better access. "She likes making me happy."

A moment later and he was standing there, wearing his chucks, shirt, vest, suit jacket and nothing else...Rose 2 gobbling him down while Five's fingers lubed and stretched him. All of his bodies enjoyed masturbatory behavior, this was just more. It was also one of the reasons his people had always considered him a perve and hadn't minded if he left. He'd never understood why they'd elected him president that time.

He felt himself shift his hips and spread his legs a bit to allow Fifth to enter him...and felt Rose let him go, get up, turn around and bend over. As he let his right hand's fingers enter her folds to find her drenched, she spread her legs, .he used his left to guide her hips, sliding into her heated center easily.

"_Fuck_ me." He said clearly, though he wasn't sure which of then he said it to. It didn't matter, since they both did.

Several feet away on the bed, he said it again using different words, though it meant the same thing, having Rose straddle his lap and squat over his organ facing herself and two of his selves, pulling her down and impaling her. "Ride me." First told Rose, fingers ghosting over her clit as she obeyed him.

The three selves kept a careful distance between the two groups and the Roses knew better than to touch each other...but it was a hot little afternoon as the three Doctor selves kept moving between the different points of their wife's timeline. First loved buggery, she found, allowing him into her anal passage and hissing her enjoyment of the sting. Her mouth full of Fifth's balls, Ten pounding into Rose 2's twat and all them straining for completion.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure, as he shot off in her arse, who enjoyed Rose's birthdays more, Rose or all of him. First eased out of Rose then watched as an older self lowered his mouth to her anus to lick her clean, his brown eyes on her full mouth as a blue-eyed body with a crew cut fucked her face. Sixth was between her legs, under her for she straddled him, thrusting upward into her wetness and her heat, moaning. Everyone else had a mouth or fingers busy on some part of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose was writhing beneath her first Doctor's attentive, creative stroking, tied spread-eagled and face down on his bed, with her hips supported on pillows to cant her arse high and her legs spread wide. Between her breasts was another pillow, allowing her boobs to hang off ot either side, so he could get to them easier.<p>

Muffled cries escaped the gag she wore as his fingers explored her vagina, played with her clit, fingered her anus, toyed with her breasts and flicked or pinched her nipples. Sometimes he rubbed his cockhead against her center, but mostly he just drove her mad with futuristic toys of various sorts. He didn't allow her to suck him this time, instead covering her crotch with his own mouth from behind her and beginning to lick her.

Her first Doctor ate Rose's pussy for a long time before shifting to her anal opening, she'd cried and screamed her way through several orgasms by then. He lapped at it, sucked at it, nibbled at it and eventually stuck his tongue up her arse and used it to fuck her that way for a time. If the ropes hadn't held her in place, she'd have come off the bed. As it was she kept trying to push back at him, futilely, loving the reaming he was giving her.

Eventually he stopped and moved to kneel behind his precious girl, palming and stroking himself before pressing his tip to her vaginal opening and pushing in. She writhed more, this time clenching and pulling at his prick from within. He hissed out a low moan and stayed still, watching her wanton movements as her body begged for a good swiving. She got it, but he didn't allow her to cum yet. He did, twice, in her pussy. It wasn't until he withdrew from Rose's cunt and entered her arse that he began forcing her toward orgasm. This was why he'd allowed himself to spill into her before, it took longer to make her cum like this, but she always girlsquirted when she did because she'd cum so very hard. This was also why he'd tied her down like that when she'd told him she wanted to cum with him buggering her. The stimulation required was amazing, but then this body loved to tie her up and pleasure her, anyway. When she was ready, when he was ready, he reached down on either side of her torso and gave each of her nipples a painful pinch, that was all that was needed, she convulsed under him, he spilled his balls into her arse and both orgasms were so intense that they lasted for a very long time.

A little later, she'd been released from her bonds and lay cuddled next to him, a light sheet over them both. He was exhausted. She was _energized_.

"So...how long before you can do that again?" She wanted to know, her manner chirpy, her voice eager and her arousal already starting to spike again...he stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

He let his head fall back and groaned as sleep beckoned, calling another self before he sunk down too far.

"Don't tell me you're tired?" She trilled a laugh and bounced at him.

A curly blonde head and shoulders encased in what appeared to be a quilt popped in, "You rang?"

"You're fucked out." Rose complained, pointing at her half-asleep first Doctor. "And I'm still horny...you just spent all day making me wait and one time just isn't..."

"Oh dear." Six stepped in and started undressing. "We can't have that, now, can we? All fired up and needing with no functional me about...because you did promise to always make sure I...one of me anyway, made you happy, didn't you, is painful." He told her as different bed appeared. "Just let me take care of you, darling."

* * *

><p>~*~TBC~*~<p> 


	2. Bedroom Games

_**03**_

_**Twelve Doctors Dancing**_

_**Bedroom Games **_

* * *

><p>The TARDIS was a wondrous creature, Rose decided after discovering that various portions of the ship held different portions of the Doctor's long existence in a very real way, concurrently. All of him was on that lovely ship at the same time in the older portions of the ship, including, his past versions of his bedroom. Which was the real reason he didn't sleep much in any single body...as at least three of him was asleep at any given time. She'd discovered this during one of her 'tours' which was what she called exploring the furthest away parts. One by one she came across his past lives, all living where they always had, though she'd had a problem when she'd located last him's section. She had to wait until younger her was asleep, or visiting her mum...<p>

For now, younger her was in a healing sleep due to an injury...and he'd sedated her, partly to allow her to rest, but also so she'd stay put whilst he was _busy_. She'd be asleep for at least the next twelve hours. She'd been able to reassure him that she'd been just fine after she woke and how long he'd had her sedated for after he had finally given in and touched, stroked, tasted and fucked younger her for hours, every way he could manage, so _that _was all sorted.

* * *

><p>Just at the moment, Rose the Elder was on her elbows and knees in the Doctor's bedroom, her short skirt hiked up around her waist, her knickers down to mid thigh and her Northern Doctor's mouth buried between her her buttocks, his fingers in her pussy and his tongue deep in her anus, tongue-fucking her. She wasn't the first that day, either. She'd watched him seduce younger her, with <em>her <em>permission, before giving her younger self that sedative he'd slipped her an aphrodisiac. It had been very arousing to listen to her beg for more, to watch him stroke, lick, screw and then bugger her, new memories opening as he did so. Once younger her had slid into post coital slumber, he'd given her a hypo with the sedative and once younger Rose was out cold, he'd escorted _this _her to his own chambers and had put his hand down the front of her knickers as soon as the door was closed and locked.

"Oh, you're _soaked_," He told her in a near growl, sliding his middle finger into her slit to start rubbing at her clit as he slid his free hand down the back of her knickers and started to toy with her anus. She ground herself between his fingers, front and back, opening her shirt and exposing her bare breasts where they rested on the support of a half bodice, but were uncovered by the cups of a bra. Her nipples were tight and hard, aching for his mouth.

"I loved _watching_ you fuck me, you know." She told him, pulling his mouth toward her pebbled nipples.

"Your current me is going to go apeshit with these new memories."

"So are you, since I intend to tour your younger selves as well." She let him lead her into his ensuite, strip her down entirely and watched as he readied an enema bottle. "I cheated with younger you, used a drug to clean her out...this time, though, since we _have _time..."

She shuddered and nodded as her lusts began to soar. Rose liked it dirty and apparently, her First Doctor did too...he was also, she knew, highly alpha. She trusted her Doctor though so when he led her to bend over a hip high bar anchored in the wall, resting on a boxy structure on the other side, she took a position on it on her elbows, leaving her arse high to receive the nozzle. She let him fill her rectum with warm water, his right hand's fingers on her clit as he filled her arse with water mixed with a drug that would heighten her awareness of sensation. More was in the oil on his fingers which he spread around her buttocks, inner thighs, within the folds of her pussy and over her breasts.

"I didn't use this on younger you, _will_ next time. Feel those tingles? It's increasing your sensitivity. Soaks right into the nerve endings." She only moaned in answer as he diddled her, judging her full and made her wait until the oils in the water had a chance to soak into the flesh of her inner channel. After he'd let her have access to the toilet, twice, since the reverse path could take a couple times, he cleaned her up and gave her a douche with even more of the oily water. That time he laid her on her back with her head somewhat downhill and her legs lifted high and wide to trickle the drugged water into her cunthole. He only gave her just enough to absorb, that time.

A few minutes later, the Navy Doctor began rubbing his cockhead against her clit, rocking gently as her passion began to spiral. "Been wanting to do you for months, Rose. Bit of a shock to find out you not only wanted me to, but you want a shot at all of me. Fine...but to do that there's something you need to know...you need to be acknowledged in a way that none of me can deny, for one thing."

He whispered his name to her, not just the name, but the full _**Knaime**_, made sure she had it memorized and could _pronounce _it, all the while tapping at her clit with his cock or working the head just inside her pussy and making small fucking motions of an inch or two, dribbling his species' version of precum into her, locking her passion to himself...any of his selves, true, but to himself. He marked her with the House Oil and his own genetic marker, gave her himself since that was really all he could give her. His ship...well, he could hear an echo of the TARDIS' song already in her mind, that was answer enough, really, since it meant that at some point in the future the timeship had done something a ship only ever did with a Time-mate...and bonded herself to Rose. Which was why he was doing all this, he bonded himself to her as well as to her younger self.

"Though it was intense, my taking of your younger self was thorough. Your sex life is genetically sealed to me, any form or body, but still, me." The Doctor told his Rose when his cock told him the oils had been absorbed, prompting him to thrust into her finally, fully burying himself between her legs, making her body arch and causing her to squall. It echoed inside his empty skull, making him smile grimly, a true-bond then, the Doctor thought as her younger self's mental voice took up residence as well. She was watching him thrust himself into her older self's cunt, mentally. He groaned at the thought and thrust in harder, making both of Rose's selves respond, one with her own thrusting hips, the other with groans of frustration. She was locked into sleep, unable to move, unable to find him, unable to wake.

Elder Rose took control of her younger self's dreaming mind and used her dream to sleepwalk her to her bedroom, undressed her and laid her down upon the bed, legs wide and sent dream fingers between younger thighs...stroking her younger-self's wet snatch as her younger self's mind watched the Doctor fuck this her...hard! Elder Rose used phantom fingers to fingerfuck her own tight little pussy, her mind's eyes locked on the Doctor's intently watching mental eyes.

"Minx!" He breathed.

_"Oh, that's nothing...watch __**this**__..." _Elder Rose told him, laying the phantom copy of herself between her younger self's widespread thighs and lowering her mouth to her own pussy, began to lick herself. She was a mental construct, existing only in the minds of the Doctor and her two versions of herself...but within those limits she could touch herself, pleasure herself while her Doctor pleasured one of her physical bodies and the other slept. _I've gotten pretty good at doing this in dreams with older you. Two of me and two of you in the dreamscape, by the way, you look incredible yourself when you eat yourself out. _She noted his shudder at the mental image she passed him, of this him with next him's tongue buried in his hole. His bucking hips drove his rod into her body rapidly, now, cramming into her eagerly. He fucked her _hard_, watching her eat her own pussy was incredible, hot as a star and his mental eyes were glued to the play of her tongue between her legs. She brought herself off pretty fast and cumming herself as he spilled himself into her, then allowed the Doctor more powerful mind to reluctantly push her younger-self into mental lock down so she would, in fact, actually _sleep_.

_Fuck me up the arse..._

You're asleep!

_"Not her, this me...and I want to watch your fill my bum in the mirror."_

_"Ah...I can do that."_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, staring at Rose's twitching hips as she walked past the library, clearly his younger self had ridden her quite hard this time. Also, she'd clearly <em>enjoyed <em>it. He recalled going into her younger self's bedroom while she was still waking up after her elder body had headed back to this part of the TARDIS and letting his mouth slip between her legs wake her the rest of the way. By the time she was fully aware he'd had her on her belly and was balls deep in Rose's arsehole. He'd diddled her clit as he'd buttfucked his wife, a mirror beside the bed and a few more angled so she could see his dick moving in and out of her...he'd gone nuts, eager and enthusiastic at the sight. Liked it dirty, his wife did.

Which was good, really..._so did he_.

He licked his lips, got up and followed Rose. He hadn't had her in this body yet, he mused, dropping his suit coat and tie on the kitchen table and unzipping his fly as he caught up with her. Her smirk told him everything he needed to know as he pressed her face down over the table, pulled up a chair, sat down behind her and hiked up her admittedly short skirt. "No knickers." He breathed, lapping at her lips, fingers already inside her slot. "Soaked."

"Cum filled." She corrected. _"Your's."_

"Still soaked." He countered. "Spread your legs."

He watched her comply and extended his tongue to collect last's self sperm, lapping it up and eating it all before zeroing in on Rose's clit. "Hold onto the table, love. And get ready to start screaming."

_**"DOCTOR!"**_

* * *

><p>Six rubbed himself against hi s Second self, sliding back and forth inside Second's oily hand with the other self's cock, and watched their bound, gagged, blindfolded, naked <em>straining <em>human wife tied in such a compromising position facw down on his bed, his mouth leisurely moving his tongue, a nice long one, in and out Rose's tight anal cunt. Beneath her and between her thighs his younger self was taking his time tasting her...little Second, they had discovered, loved to eat Rose out...and Sixth loved to rim her. Her muffled cries of pleasure were still loud, but the gag kept her from deafening them.

A little while later, Second slide up her body and fitted his cock into her pussy, waited for Sixth to fill her arse and both versions of the Doctor proceeded to fuck the hell out of Rose Tyler.

Rose sighed as she showered off Bearc'a slime after a particularly harrowing escape, for once too tired to go wandering about looking for the nearest uninjured, not busy version of her Doctor...she did want a cuddle though.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
